This application proposes a conference: "Fostering Pharma-Academic Partnerships in Neuromuscular Experimental Therapeutics". The conference will bring together translational and clinical scientists from academia and pharma in a forum for discussion of current and novel therapies and draw speakers and participants from experts with an interest in developing clinical trials. This proposal has been developed by a Steering Committee which includes the leadership of the Muscle Study Group. The conference is open to attendance from it and other groups and by individuals not currently affiliated with a study group. It has a major focus on trainees and others interested in participating in the experimental therapeutics of neuromuscular disease. This international conference will be held in an informal, isolated environment designed to expand the expertise and to mentor the career of beginning clinical/translational investigators. It will bring senior investigators, representatives of pharma, NIH program staff, and foundation representatives together with junior/trainee investigators. The conference will cover a range of topics from bench-to-bedside in muscle disease with the aims to (1) take steps to secure and foster the interactions between the pharma industry and investigators focused on developing novel treatment strategies for neuromuscular disease and to provide training for junior faculty in the strategies for securing such involvement;(2) provide state-of-the-art presentations with a translational focus by laboratory and clinical investigators whose work is in/may be brought into clinical trial;(3) discuss/debate the most appropriate and efficient ways to demonstrate clinical efficacy of novel treatment strategies;(4)provide an informal environment away from competing activities for the interaction/development of collaboration between established investigators and between senior and new/junior investigators;(5) provide a collaborative environment for new project development among investigators. The infrastructure for this conference was developed by the Muscle Study Group, whose investigators have worked for the past 10 years to secure extramural funding and to develop outcome measures for clinical research/experimental muscle and other neuromuscular diseases. It is expected that the seminar may lead to new collaboration among attendees of various affiliations. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This is an application for funds for an international conference for scientists from both academia and industry to discuss ways to work together to develop and conduct studies of new treatments for neuromuscular diseases, to exchange information about the causes of the diseases, and to educate junior scientists in effective ways to develop and conduct such trials.